1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor for use in a machine. More specifically, the present invention concerns wire retention wings for a stator of a motor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are used in a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, vertical- or horizontal-axis washing machines, electric bicycles, and electric scooters. Fans, generators, and exercise equipment may also use electric motors.
It is important for the wire coils of a stator to be securely retained on the stator teeth. This becomes problematic in certain motor designs in which tooth head dimensions are reduced. Any structure for retaining wiring on the teeth must also accommodate the desired winding process (such as fly winding, which requires access between adjacent pairs of teeth).